50 Shades of Pink
by bubblecum-in-a-dish
Summary: Patrick comes up to the surface and runs into a handsome man by the name of Double D. In attempts to save Patrick's life from lack of water, Double D takes drastic measures ending in a flaming hot love that neither would ever forget.


Starring Double D (from Ed, Edd, and Eddy) and Patrick (from SpongeBob)

It was a lonely day for Ed. Double D and Eddy hadn't stopped by, and weren't at their houses. Ed was worried and decided to look for them. He wandered towards the park, only stopping to ask plank if he had seen them (he hadn't). As the park came into view, Ed noticed a muscular, pink, starfish-like creature. Even from a distance Ed knew there was something special about him. Admiring the vacant look in the stranger's eyes, Ed approached. The closer Ed got, the more right he felt, tingles spreading in places he'd they'd never been before. This pink god of a creature only wore one thing: green pants with purple flowers. Just steps away now, Ed admired the creature's fluffy, enticing looking chest. "I'm Patrick, have you seen Sandy?" He rumbled in a deep, masculine voice. "It's sandy in the sandbox over there. I'm Ed, I can't find double D or Eddy, maybe you can help me find them; we should look in my bedroom next." Ed replied, trying hard to remember whether or not only girls had cooties. Suddenly Patrick's throat began to close. His skin dried and cracked, turning into a crusty, hard exoskeleton. "I….Need…Water…" Patrick whispered in agony, his face stiff. Ed froze with shock. The once glorious starfish was now drying up, minutes away from death. Patrick needed moisture and there was only one way that Ed could save him. His mouth watering, Ed moved closer to Patrick, wrapping his arms around Pat's thick, inviting waist. "I'm gonna save him," Ed murmured to himself. Ed closed his eyes and trailed a line of passionate, wet kisses up to the top of Patrick's triangular head, slowly teasing his way to Patrick's mouth. Patrick's body began to change and he seemingly came back to life. His breathing was heavy, though not just from the heat of the sun. Ed untangles his arms from behind Patrick and backed up. That was way better than a jawbreaker, Ed thought to himself. Then he knew what he had to do. "You know, I have lots of water back at my house, wanna come over?" Patrick blushed, "Yes but I don't know how much longer…" he coughed, "I can go…. Without…. Water…." He continued, looking at Ed bashfully. Ed immediately knew that there was only one way that Patrick would be able to make it. "Put your arm around my shoulder," Ed commanded, gracefully pulling off his shirt and jacket. Patrick threw his arms around Ed's neck without hesitation, resting his body on Ed's bare, broad shoulders. Ed began sweating profusely. "The more our bodies touch, the more moisture you'll get," whispered Ed in a husk voice. Patrick pressed himself closer and Ed's breath hitched. He couldn't understand the pleasure felt at the mere touch of Patrick's body, but he knew he never wanted it to stop; and by the look of wonder Patrick was giving, Ed knew the feeling was mutual. They began the walk to Ed's house, bodies pressed together like their lives depended on it, as if it were natural, like 2 haves finding each other, the missing pieces to each other's puzzles of life. By the time they arrived at Ed's house, Ed was supporting almost all of Patrick's body weight. Even with the moisture of Ed's body, Patrick was drying up fat. "Stay here," Ed said, leaving Patrick in the living room. He ran into the kitchen, scooping the goldfish from its bowl and throwing it into a coffee cup. He grabbed the fishbowl and sprinted back to Patrick. What he saw was alarming. Patrick's face was unmoving, lifeless. Ed's heart dropped in alarm. He ran to Patrick, placing the fishbowl gingerly over his head. Nothing happened for a few seconds, and Ed realized he was too late. He burst into tears, kissing Patrick's body with all the passion and sorrow he had in him. Patrick was gone, and it was his fault. "I'm so sorry," Ed whispered in an agonized voice. "For what?" Patrick replied, "I liked it," he continued. Ed looked up in shock at the star of his life. Joy, love and a strange tingling in his gut filled him. Patrick eyed him cockily. "Hey, I know you're not from the sea, but have you ever heard of the panty raid?" He rumbled, eyebrow raising. "No, I was born at a very young age, so I don't know lots of things," Ed replied, he cheeks turning bright red. "I can teach you," Patrick replied seductively, his voice lined with want. "Ok," Ed replied shakily, the unknown emotion threatening to take over his whole being. "Where's your bedroom?" Patrick asked, standing up to his full, glorious height. Ed led him down the hall and into his room. "You know, they kicked me out of Super Weenie Hut Jr's for being too big," Patrick bragged, making his way to Ed's dresser. He opened the top drawer and gingerly went through each and every pair of boxers in it. "There's only one pair of boxers I haven't seen," Patrick whispered. He turned to face Ed, pushing him backwards towards the bed one small step at a time until Ed was flat on his back. Patrick trailed his arm up Ed's knee, past his thigh, and only paused when he reached a growing lump between Ed's legs. Heart racing, Ed reached down and fumbled with the top button of his pants. He slowly jerked his pants down, first to his thigh, then down his knee, and then finally, completely off. Patrick held out the aglets of the strings of his pants. "Pull the string for a surprise," he whispered in a promising tone. Ed's heart raced, his breathing ragged as he pulled the strings, untying the knot that held Patrick's pants up. Shirtless, pantless, and breathless, Patrick and Ed pulled themselves to the center of the bed. Ed lunged on top of Patrick, grinding his hips against Patrick's rising 6th extremity. Patrick groaned, thrusting forward. His boxers tore and the throbbing, rock solid beast could no longer be contained. Ed climbed off Patrick, savoring the view he had of Patrick's 'Alaskan Mole-Worm' sized erection. Patrick pulled off the torn remains of his boxers, and Ed knew what he wanted. Grabbing the plastic of his boxers, he pushed down, his average sized love stick rising to full bloom. Patrick grunted softly, enthralled by Ed's body, and package. Ed moved back over to Patrick, wrapping his arms around his neck. Erections touching, they kissed passionately, barely resisting the urge to dry hump. "You know, bubbles aren't the only thing that are fun to blow," Patrick said breathlessly. Ed's body responded with a tingle, he felt like his heart was about to burst, along with something else. Patrick flipped onto his back, and Ed crawled on top of him. Ed put his lips to Patrick's neck, his tongue teasingly slipping down to Patrick's shoulders, then his chest, stomach hips, and… Patrick moaned. "Oh my god, Ed, don't stop!" Patrick yelled. Ed shoved Patrick's appendage deep in his throat, moving his head up and down and up and down until he was gagged by the gigantic pink beast. Every time he bobbed his head, he was rewarded with a groan of ecstasy. He now knew for sure now that this was something jawbreakers couldn't compare to. Ed continually shoved Patrick's meat of glory deeper and deeper into his throat until he could go no more. Patrick sensed Ed's dilemma but didn't want him to stop. "Firmly grasp it." He whined, arching his back in pleasure. "FIRMLY GRASP IT!" He yelled louder. His knees on either side of Patrick's legs, Ed eagerly gripped Patrick's large disco-stick tightly between his two hands, thrusting forward with each thrust up. Suddenly Patrick sat up, pressing the fish bowl against Ed's own 'jaw breaker'. Ed shuddered, the glass cold against his stone hard cum gun. Patrick pushed the glass harder, struggling to put Ed's dick in his mouth, then realizing, it couldn't be done with the fish bowl on. Undeterred, Patrick stroked Ed's fully erect penis. Ed closed his eyes and let out a groan. The sound of pleasure Ed gave filled Patrick up, and Patrick knew he wanted to hear more. He turned around, getting on his hands and knees, his anus wide and ready. Ed gasped in shock, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Ed asked, excitement taking over his body. "In the words of my friend Sponge Bob, I'm ready." Patrick responded, turning his head momentarily to catch Ed's eye. Ed inched forward, hovering just millimeters away from Patrick's back door, ready to take a knock. Ed's pressed the head of his penis firmly, but gently, against Patrick's tight, inviting anal opening. Slowly but surely he began to enter, Patrick's skin stretching taunt. Patrick let out a whimper. "Are you ok?" Ed asked, his voice filled with pleasure and concern. "Yeah, it just hurts a little bit, start slowly please." Patrick replied. The sting caused by the stretching ached, but it was worth Ed's happiness. Ed stroked Patrick's back, slowly sinking himself deeper, and deeper into Patrick until he was as deep as he could go. He leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and let out a sigh of pleasure. Patrick's breath hitched, as his food exit throbbed. Ed grabbed Patrick's hips pulling them back and forth, thrusting deep and repetitively into Patrick's crapper. With every thrust Ed let out a shriek of pleasure, bubbles filling Patrick's fish bowl. The aching throb Patrick had felt had morphed into burning pleasure and want, now he just ached for more. He thrust his hip back in rhythm with Ed, bodies colliding with the power of lust and want. The extra push caused Ed to shove deeper and deeper into Patrick, until he hit the spot that would undo him completely. As Ed continued to thrust and scream, Patrick began to moan, his load almost to the tip of his baloney pony. Ed's balls throbbed as he performed his final thrust into the deep abyss. A scream that parallels the sound of death erupted from Ed as he filled Patrick with his love juice. Patrick moaned as the warm, gooey liquid filled him up, oozing through him like jellyfish jelly on a crabby patty. Ed slid his needle out, savoring the feel of the strange, sticky liquid left behind by Patrick's food ejector. Patrick flipped onto his back, ignoring the strange gooey liquids oozing down his butt cheeks. Patrick's flesh flute was still raised to its full height, begging for more. Ed paused, knowing that he would never be able to fit a load as large as Patrick's inside his rather small entry. He only had one real choice. Bending forward, Ed mouthed Patrick's love muscle, sucking hard. He pulled back, licking it from top to bottom then again, shoving it deep into his mouth. Patrick's heart raced, he hips began to thrust at their own accord, and his groaning became uncontrollable. Ed felt something change, it reminded him of times he was drinking smoothies through a straw that ended up getting blocked by fruit, until you sucked harder and…. Suddenly a salty, sweet taste took over Ed's senses, leaving him aware of only the pleasure filled shouting of Patrick. Ed pulled his mouth back, unable to spit or swallow the strange, liquid substance. Ed had been shot by Patrick's love gun, and now he was feeling the bullet. "Ed, are you ok? Can you hear me? Just breath, and blow bubbles, always blow bubbles!" Patrick yelled in a panicked voice. Ed stretched his lips apart, exhaling in attempts to blow the stuff out of his mouth. He continued to breathe in through his nose and out through his mouth until his view was blocked by a strange white bubble. Reaching up, Ed grabbed the place the bubbles started in his mouth and ripped it away. Rapidly gasping through his mouth, Ed threw the bubble away from him. Patrick looked at him questioningly, "Are you ok?" He asked, sounding beside himself. "I'm more than ok," Ed replied, catching his breath, "That was the best thing ever! No wonder why Johnny loves Plank so much." Ed continued, truly awestruck by the pleasure he felt. Patrick smiled, his cheeks turning red. "So, what are we gonna do with that bubble?" Patrick asked nonchalantly. Ed looked at the bubble, knowing it truly was a sentiment to the events that had taken place. "I know just what to do." Ed said, grabbing a dish from off his dresser. He placed the bubblecum in the dish. "We should make a story about us," Patrick murmured, drifting off to sleep. Ed half smiled, "Yeah, we should." He responded, but Patrick was already asleep.  
.com


End file.
